mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte
Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte ist die sechzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweiundvierzigste der Serie. Text Rainbow Crash :Geräusche :Twilight Sparkle: Hey Rarity, hey Pinkie Pie. Was gibt's zu gucken? :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! Ist sie nicht eine draufgängerische Fliegerin? Ich meine eine fliegende Draufgängerin? Äh, ich meine- :Rarity: Sie ist umwerfend! :Pinkie Pie: Uuh ja, ein gutes Wort. Sie ist umwerfend! :Pinkie Pie, Rarity und Twilight Sparkle: japs :Twilight Sparkle: Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein! :Pinkie Pie: Ayiyiyiyi! :krach :Rainbow Dash: Uaaaa! auuu. :Pinkie Pie, Rarity und Twilight Sparkle: Ouuuh. :Pinkie Pie: Das war wirklich umwerfend. :Titellied Im Krankenhaus :piept :Dash kommt im Krankenhaus zu sich :Applejack: dumpf Wird sie denn wieder gesund? :Fluttershy: dumpf Oh, ich mache mir solche Sorgen! :Pinkie Pie: dumpf Wird ihr Gesicht für immer so bleiben? :Rainbow Dash: Oooh. :Twilight Sparkle: Wie geht's ihr, Doktor? :Doktor: Keine Sorge. Das wird wieder. Zum Glück hat sie Freundinnen und ihr habt sie sofort hier her gebracht. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, wie lange muss ich hier noch rumliegen? Ich hab noch 'ne Menge zu tun! :Doktor: Ich würde sagen noch ein paar Tage. Es kommt darauf an, wie schnell du dich erholst. :Rainbow Dash: Bitte, ich geh hier noch die Wände hoch. Ihr müsst mich ganz schnell hier raus holen! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, wie 'ne Spinne! Doktor Hat der Unfall ihr vielleicht super Spinnenkräfte verliehen? :Doktor: Nnnnein, und ganz zu schweigen von Heilkräften. Sie wird ein paar Tage im Bett liegen bleiben müssen. :Rainbow Dash: Ein paar Tage? Wieso nicht gleich Monate oder Jahr? :Fluttershy: So schlimm ist das nicht, Rainbow Dash. :Applejack: Ich wette das Krankenhaus-Essen schmeckt super gut. :Rarity: Und diese OP-Hemdchen.. passen auch zu den Vorhängen! :Pinkie Pie: Außerdem, hast du eine Bettnachberin!Hierbei handelt es sich eindeutig um einen Hengst! :Räderquitschen :Rainbow Dash: Was ist das denn? 'Daring Do und die Suche nach der Saphirstatue'. :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist der erste Band einer ganzen Reihe. Ich hab alle gelesen. squee :Rainbow Dash: Nein danke. Ich lese überhaupt nicht gern. Ich bin ein sportliches Pony. Lesen ist was für Schlaumeierinnen, wie dich, Twilight. Nicht bös gemeint, aber ich les nun mal nicht gern. Das ist unbestreitbar, zweifelsohne, ziemlich uncool. :Andere Hauptfiguren: lachen :Applejack: Oh, kann doch nicht wahr sein. Meint sie das ernst? Wer liest nicht ab und zu gern mal 'ne spannende Geschichte? :Rarity: Also, ein gutes Buch ist fast genauso schön, wie ein seidener Schlafanzug an einem Sonntagmorgen, ahah! :Twilight Sparkle: Lesen ist was für jedes Pony, Rainbow Dash! :Pinkie Pie: Jaaa! Ich liebe Lesen. Und dass, obwohl mein Kopf nicht mal besonders schlau aussieht! Sieht eher aus wie 'n Apfel oder 'ne Orange, aber 'ne große! Oder eher wie 'ne Grapefruit... :Nurse #1: Gut, meine kleinen Ponys. Rainbow Dash braucht Ruhe. Ihr könnt ja morgen wieder kommen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich glaub du magst Daring. Sie ist dir sehr ähnlich. Abenteuerlustig, wild und unbestreitbar, zweifelsohne, ziemlich unaufhaltsam. :schließen Das Buch :Uhrticken :Ballhüpfen :schlürfen :schalten :Rainbow Dash: ...Man, das sollte 'n Witz sein, kapiert? Vergiss es... :Uhrticken :Rainbow Dash: aus Frustration seufz :Kopf knallt dreimal gegen die Wand :Rainbow Dash: seufz unmotiviert Als Daring Do durch den tropischen Dschungel trottete, nahm ihr die Hitze jegliche Energie und sie wurde langsamer mit jedem Schritt. Wenn sie dieser erdrückenden, feuchten Hitze doch nur entkommen und in den kühlen, blauen Himmel empor fliegen könnte. Aber bei ihrer Bruchlandung im Dschungel hatte sie sich ihren Flügel verletzt und sie musste ein paar Tage am Boden bleiben. Ein paar Tage... wieso nicht gleich Monat? Oder Jahre! Ooh. blickt auf ihren Ramponierten Flügel Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Daring Do Kapitel 1 :Rainbow Dash: Únd die Moskitos surrten laut. Die Papageien krächzten hoch oben in den BäumenOriginal: The macaws cried from the high trees. Und doch reichten all diese lauten Geräusche nicht aus den Klang der Schritte zu verdecken, die sie die ganze Zeit zu verfolgen schienen. :groé Katzen knurren und fauchen :miaut :Rainbow Dash: wachsende Spannung Als sie sicher auf der anderen Seite gelandet war, gestattete sich Daring eine kurze Verschnaufpause. Sie drehte sich um und genau vor ihr befand sich der längst verloren geglaubte Tempel, den sie nun schon 60 Tage und Nächte verzweifelt gesucht hatte! :Rainbow Dash: Ich wills kaum zugeben und meinen Freundinnen gegenüber gebe ich 's gar nicht gern zu. Aber... ich liebe diese Geschichte! Ich, ich- ich liebe es zu lesen! Ich bin eine Schlaumeierin. Daring Do Kapitel 2 :Rainbow Dash: Der Gestank von Fäulnis und Gefahr überwältigte Daring Do, als sie den nur schwach beleuchteten Eingang des uralten Tempels. :Käfer :klappern :Geräusche: Metall trifft auf Stein, Feuersprühren, Alligatoren schnappen, fliegende Pfeile, usw. :Schlag :Daring Do: Puuuh! Oh, du meine Güte!Original: seufzen :von Geräuschen; Pötte klappern, Affenschreie, Kazoos, usw. :Musik :Klopfen :Fluttershy und Twilight Sparkle: Hi Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Äh, hey, Leute... :Fluttershy: Wir dachten wir heitern dich ein Bisschen auf- :Twilight Sparkle: Und haben dein Lieblingsspiel mitgebracht! :Fluttershy: Wir wissen ja, wie gern du gewinnst! :Twilight Sparkle: Du fängst an, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: nervöses lachen Nein nein, fangt ihr an. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, äh... Wolke drei. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, Mist! ... Du lässt Sturmböen regnen, heh. Mach weiter! :Fluttershy: Ähm... Himmel fünf? :Rainbow Dash: Wow, du hast meine Möwe gefunden. :Möwenschrei :Twilight Sparkle: Äh... Wolke zwei? :Rainbow Dash: Oh, mein Wetterpony! Hah! Das war meine Hummel. Oh oh! Vom Blitz getroffen. Oh, das ist meine letzte Wolke. Gefunden! Damit habt ihr gewonne, ich hab verloren. ein Pferdegeräusch :Fluttershy: Aber Rainbow Dash, du, du warst ja noch gar nicht dran. :Rainbow Dash: Mal gewinnen, mal verlieren. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber du verlierst doch ungern. Ich glaube du hast bei dem Spiel noch nie- :Rainbow Dash: gähn Schön, dass ihr hier wart! :Twilight Sparkle: Gestern wusstest du überhaupt nicht, was du tun sollst. Du- :Rainbow Dash: Du? Was ist mit Daring Do? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich nicht gern lese. gähn Ich glaub ich muss schlafen! schlafend :Fluttershy: enttäuscht Schön, dass wir dich aufheitern konnten? :Rainbow Dash: gähn :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, also dann. :schließt :Rainbow Dash: Daring Do hatte den Eingang der alten Tempelkammer erreicht. Daring Do Kapitel 3 :Rainbow Dash: Endlich stand sie der berühmten Saphirstatue selbst gegenüber. :Stein :Pfeile :Daring Do: Hmm, ich muss ein Muster beachten. Was haben all diese Tiere gemeinsam? Ah-ha! Áll diese Tiere sind Jäger... außer... Ratten! Puh! :Statue :schleifen :Rumpeln :blubert :rums :Ahuizotl [mit Pinkie Pie's Stimme]: Haaallo, Rainbow Dash! :piept :Rarity: Wie geht's unserer Patientin heute? :Applejack: Huch, wir lassen mal ein Bisschen Luft rein. Du siehst verschwitzter aus als ein Schweinehirte an 'nem Sommertag. :Rainbow Dash: Äh, also, Leute, danke für euren Besuch, aber- :Nurse #2: Okay, Abendessen für unsere Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, genau rechtzeitig. Ich hab solchen Hunger. :Rarity: Oh, nimm auf uns keine Rücksicht. :Applejack: Ja, iss einfach. :Rainbow Dash: abartige Essgeräusche :Rarity: Wenn ich's mir recht überlege- :Pinkie Pie: Äh, wir seh'n uns morgen, Rainbow Dash... :schließen :Rainbow Dash: spuck ”Du hast wohl gedacht, du kannst mir entkommen und die Statue mitnehmen. Aber da hast du dich leider geirrt, Miss Do.” :Ahuizotl: Und jetzt, bedeutet das nur noch deinen Untergang! pfeift :Großkatzengeräusche und eine Katzenmiauen :Ahuizotl: teuflisch :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Wer war denn dieser Typ? :Daring Do: ächtz Damit kommst du nicht durch, Ahuizotl! :Ahuizotl: Wieso? Bin ich doch schon. :mechanische Geräusche :Daring Do: seufzen Nicht schon wieder... :zischen :Daring Do: Treibsand! Geräusche :Doktor: echoing Rainbow Dash? Die Entlassung :Doktor: muffled Rainbow Dash? normal Rainbow Da-ash! :Rainbow Dash: Oh? Oh, guten Abend- :Doktor: Morgen. :Rainbow Dash: -Morgen, Doc. :Doktor: Warst du die ganze Nacht wach? :Rainbow Dash: Natürlich nicht. blasen :Doktor: Naja, ich mach's kurz. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Rainbow Dash, wir entlassen dich aus den Krankenhaus. :Rainbow Dash: Was? Aber erst später? Hufknabbern :Doktor: Nein. Jetzt sofort! :Rainbow Dash: Jetzt sofort?! 'Sofort' sofort? :Doktor: Ja, 'sofort' sofort. :Geräusche :Rainbow Dash: Aber ich fühl mich noch gar nicht besser! :Doktor: Geh's langsam an, Rainbow Dash. Deine Flügel darfst du noch eine Woche nicht benutzen. :öffnet und schließt :Rainbow Dash: Wie erfahre ich jetzt, wie es weiter geht mit Daring Do?! :Rainbow Dash: Wird Ahuizotl mit der Statue entkommen? Und was passiert dann mit Daring?! Ah-ha! Twilight hat dieses Buch auch! Uh, aber ich kann sie doch nicht fragen, nachdem ich sie Schlaumeierin genannt hab... Oooh, diese Gedanken machen mich noch ganz krank! :Rainbow Dash: Leiden vor Schmerzen Ooooh, dieser Schmerz, oooh, dieser Schmerzen! :Doktor: Rainbow Dash! Was machst du denn hier? Stimmt was nicht? :Rainbow Dash: Naja, mein Flügel! Er tut immer noch weh! Oh, au, autsch! Ja. Ja, genau. :Doktor: Ich hab deinen gesunden Flügel berührt. :Rainbow Dash: Äh, richtig. Naja, ich glaube der tut mir jetzt auch plötzlich weh. :Doktor: kichert Ich weiß, was dein Problem ist. Ein schwerer Fall von Faulheititis. :Rainbow Dash: Aber nein, so ist es nicht! Ich bin nicht faul, ehrlich! :Doktor: Du bist gesund, Rainbow Dash. Übertreib es nicht und bald ist wieder alles ganz normal. :Nurse #1: Wiedersehen, Rainbow Dash. :Nurse #2: Pass auf dich auf! :Rainbow Dash: Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Wie soll ich denn jetzt schlafen? Ich muss wissen was mit Daring Do ist! Das ich nicht schlafen kann, ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. Der Einbruch :ruft :Rainbow Dash: squee :piept :Daring Do: Je mehr ich versuche mich zu wehren, ächtz desto fester werden die Fesseln! :Spinne [mit der Stimme des Patient]: Hilfe! Einbrecher, Einbrecher! :Patient #1: Jemand versucht meine Hausschuhe zu stehlen! :Rainbow Dash: Quatsch, die will ich doch nicht stehlen. Ich stehle nur dieses Buch! :rums :Nurse #1: Haltet den Dieb! :krach :Flugzeugmotor :ertönt :bellen :Pinkie Pie: Hey, wieso hat mich keiner eingeladen! :quitschen :Rarity: Oh! Habt ihr schon mal was von Schönheitsschlaf gehört? :Doktor: Rainbow Dash, was soll das denn? Wieso stiehlst du Hausschuhe? :Screwy: bellen :Sicherheitspony: Hey, geht zurück ins Krankenhaus! :Applejack: Was hat der Lärm zu bedeuten? :Pinkie Pie: Hmm, das ist mehr als Lärm. Das ist ein Aufstand. :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist denn los, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: seufz Ich bin 'ne Schlaumeierin. :Rarity: Wie bitte? :Rainbow Dash: Ich wollte unbedingt zurück ins Krankenhaus um das Buch zu ende zu lesen. :Twilight Sparkle: 'Daring Do und die Suche nach der Saphirstatue'! :Rainbow Dash: Nja, erwischt. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, ich wusste, dass das Buch gut ist. Aber dass es ein Pony zum Dieb machen kann, wusste ich nicht! :Rainbow Dash: Gut? Es ist super krass, voll der Hammer. Das Buch ist unbestreitbar, zweifelsohne, ziemlich nicht-mehr-aus-der-Hand zu legen! Aber ich musste aufhören zu lesen; der Doktor hat mich nach hause geschickt. :Twilight Sparkle: Naja, ich bin froh, dass es nur darum ging. :Applejack: Das ist trotzdem kein Grund solchen Lärm zu machen- :Pinkie Pie: Aufstand! :Applejack: ...einen Aufstand zu machen, nur weil du plötzlich gern liest. :Twilight Sparkle: Wie ich schon sagte. Ich habe alle Bücher dieser Reihe und du kannst sie dir jederzeit ausleihen! :Rainbow Dash: Ach, danke Twilight. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so ein Theater gemacht hab. Ich dachte lesen wäre nur was für kluge Ponys. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, auch wenn du sportlich bist kannst du klug sein! :Spike: Ja, so wie ich. Sieh mich an! Küsschen :Twilight Sparkle: Lesen ist etwas, woran jedes Pony Spaß haben kann. Man muss es nur versuchen. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, hab verstanden. Was man nicht versucht hat, sollte man auch nicht ablehnen. :Twilight Sparkle: Du hast etwas gelernt. Das wäre ein toller Brief an die Prinzessin. :Rainbow Dash: Spike Hast du gehört? :Spike: Jaa? :Rainbow Dash: Cool! Du schreibst den Brief und ich beende das Buch! beiß Das Finale :Daring Do: der Anspannung :Do schleudert ihren Hut auf den Stopphebel :Geräusche, Tür geht auf :Daring Do: einen tiefen Atemzug Ein neuer Tag, ein neues Gefängnis! :Ahuizotl: böse, Betrachtet Statue Ich habe Daring Do aus dem Weg geräumt. Jetzt werde ich schreckliches Leid über die ganze Welt bringen. Ich habe sie besiegt! lacht :Do schwingt an einer Liane vorbei :Daring Do: Ich nehm die mal mit! :Ahuizotl: Uh? Was? Neiiiiin! :Daring Do: Mehr Glück beim nächsten Mal, Ahuizotl! :Ahuizotl: Sei verflucht, Daring Do! schrei :Rainbow Dash: Da Ahuizotl besiegt und die Statue gefunden worden war... :Rainbow Dash: ...befand sich auch die ganze Welt wieder in Sicherheit, dank unserer Daring Do! Seufzen Daring Do und der Kelch des Geiers... Der Wahnsinn! :Abspann Verweise Navboxen }} en:Transcripts/Read It and Weep ru:Стенограммы/Читай и наслаждайся Kategorie:Zweite Staffel